


[podfic] So, You've Fallen Into the World of Gundam Wing!

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] A handy, helpful guide for all those thinking of falling into the Gundam Wing dimension from someone who already did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] So, You've Fallen Into the World of Gundam Wing!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So, You've Fallen Into the World of Gundam Wing!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14980) by bee3. 



> Ok, so it took me awhile, but I finally managed to sit down and finish this podfic. Thanks bunches to [bee3](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/100426/bee3) for letting me read this, I had alot of fun with it. Also, thanks go to my sister for suggesting this story.

**Download** : [MP3 (31.91 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Gundam%20Wing/So,%20You've%20Fallen%20Into%20the%20World%20of%20Gundam%20Wing.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

**Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/so-youve-fallen-into-world-of-gundam-wing)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

**Length** : 00:34:51


End file.
